The present invention relates to improved electrical hydraulic jack/air pumps and, more particularly, to the transmission assembly thereof.
Electrical hydraulic jack/air pumps are common and useful vehicle accessories. However, such a device often vibrates notably during operation due to a bad transmission which also results in an inefficient performance.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an electrical hydraulic jack/air pump with an improved transmission assembly to mitigate the above-mentioned problem.